Adventures
by Dragon Hanner
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Hiccup and Camicazi and all the crazy things they did/are doing.
1. Tree-Trunk

A month is a long time to be stuck in a tree trunk.

Camicazi had run out of songs to sing a while ago, but hadn't given up hope and sung made-up songs until her voice became so horse that she couldn't sing anymore without the risk that she would loose her voice.

So, she had been curled in a tree trunk with someone somehow getting her food at what seemed to her random times of the week.

That week, when no one came to give her food, she started giving up completely.

Without food, she was weaker than before, and that was probably what her captures wanted her to be.

Camkicazi didn't expect light to start pouring into the trunk of that tree, but when it did, she would have jumped for joy if her legs, which hadn't been used for at least a month, hadn't been working.

Gentle arms picked her up, and she heard a familiar voice say softly,

"We found you. You're safe, now."

She was brought to what must have been a boat, and set down somewhere.

She opened her eyes slightly and caught a glimpse of someone talking to another person.

Camicazi smiled slightly in her sleep.

Hiccup.


	2. Axe-Throwing

"Can you reach it, yet?" Hiccup asked, struggling to keep the girl balanced on his shoulder.

The tiny Bog-Burger had thrown an ax at a tree but had somehow gotten it to high for either of the kids to reach.

Now, Camicazi was balanced on Hiccups shoulders, trying to reach the ax.

All the lower branches of the tree were gone, so climbing was out of the question, but the results of only being tall enough to reach it with her fingernails weren't helping Camicazi get her precious axe out of the tree.

She had been practicing for a contest against most of the other youngsters, but she wouldn't be able to compete if they couldn't reach!

"Can you stand up any taller? I can almost... reach..." Camicazii called.

That was the moment that Toothless decided to land on the axe. **(Book version of Toothless) **

The tiny Common-or-Garden dragon had just snuck a good meal, (Spoon and all) and now weighed a considerable amount more.

The axe wobbled, and then fell, landing on Hiccups foot.

Camicazi jumped off, laughing as Hiccup hopped around.

_"Toothess! What was that for, and what did you eat?" _Hiccup asked in dragonies.

_"T-t-toothless was helping! And all Toothless g-g-get is scolding from m-m-mean master."_ Toothless grumbled back.

Camicazi, although she couldn't understand the conversation, thought this was still hilarious, and was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Hiccup wouldn't be participating in any axe-throwing contests anytime soon...

**None of the stories will relate to each other, they will be a collection of one-shots.**

**Review, please! REVIEW!**


	3. What NOT to do with a sleepy Toothless

"Really, Camicazi? Really?" Hiccup sighed as they stared at the hole in the back of the Hall.

"Yes, really! I. Am. HUNGARY! And, if the dragons can fit through, so can we." She sniffed back.

"Fine. But you go in first." He growled back.

The pair had just finished watching the games going on between the Hooligans and the Bog-Burglars, and Camicazi had been in the sword-fighting one. When done, she had dragged him along to follow the dragons because Stormfly had lied to her about something, saying that they had been sitting on top of the training fence the whole time. When they could see that Toothless' stomach was gonna touch the ground if he landed. And she had turned purple.

It is VERY hard for a Mood Dragon to keep a secret, especially when the dragon she is with loves to eat and has a habit of getting in trouble.

So, they had followed them to the back of the Hall, the Hall where all the food is served, and the people who actually enjoyed cooking had been in there, preparing something to eat for the two groups that were there.

And the dragons had gotten bored, and started sneaking in to steal food.

And Camicazi was now hungry as well and was getting ready to go through that hole and steal some more food.

-LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK-

Camicazi climbed through the hole and grinned at Hiccup.

"Did you get anything?" He asked.

"Oh, yah! Wait until you see it all!" She cheered, biting into a chicken leg, and holding up a piece of corn.

Now, it was Hiccups turn. He took a deep breath and crawled through the hole.

Automatically, he realized that this was NOT a good idea.

The ticking-thing decided now was a good time to get stuck on a part of the hole, and now he couldn't move without breaking the string.

"Oh, gods, Camicazi, can you reach the ticking-thing?" He whispered.

The answer? That little tool came flying at him.

"_I'll take that as a yes._" He thought.

Crawling forward a few more steps, Hiccup found himself under the table. He gave a quick look around and realized that all of the people cooking must have gone to go get Stoick and Big-Boobied Bertha, so the could lead the two tribes over to eat.

Quickly, he grabbed a plate with food on it and scrambled out of theirs. The ticking-thing decided not to be any trouble.

The thing that did decide to be some trouble was Toothless, who was sleeping in front of the hole in the wall.

"Camicazi! Wave some of you food through the hole!" He growled quietly.

"And WHY would I want to do that?" She answered, confused.

"JUST DO IT!" He whisper-yelled.

Fortunately, Camicazi can listen when need, and the small Common-Or-Garden dragon known as Toothless followed the scent of food and slowly slunk out of the hole, leaving room for Hiccup to exit.

The next part of Camicazi plan included going on top of the roof, to eat the food.

THAT was when the trouble started happening.

The two tribes started arriving to eat, so the had to go along with Camicazi plan, or get caught by some dumb vikings who liked to wandera around and cause trouble (also known as Ruffnut and Tuffnut) while waiting to get in.

The next thing that happened was that a tires Toothless flew up there with them and fell asleep again, resulting in him falling off the roof.

And all the vikings thinking there was an intruder and throwing their weapons at the roof.

"Camicazi?"

"What now? I don't wanna get hit!" She ducked a flying axe, which would have cut off her head a second ago.

"Dont expect me to do this again."

She grinned "OK..."


End file.
